Freya's Return
by RobinLover321
Summary: It was a normal day in Camelot until Merlin gets a surprise that would change his life forever. One-shot. Freylin. Arwen. Set after season 4.


Arthur was bored. Paperwork, even though he knew came with ruling a kingdom, never managed to not bored him half to death. Merlin also wasn't around for him to cure his boredom with. He was helping Gaius with a pregnancy down in the lower town. The only good thing about today, as it was also raining, meaning he couldn't train the knights like he was planning on doing today, was that Gwen had graciously offered to help him. Arthur loved spending time with his newly married wife. Now that he was king, he didn't have that much time to be alone with his Queen. He only saw her at the council meeting, lunch occasionally and at night for supper. She was off with the other ladies, doing whatever they do, all most mornings and afternoons.

'They must have not had a meeting today.' Thought Arthur. 'Merlin should also be back by now. That idiot is going to be the death of me one day. Never on time and never where he was supposed to be at any time.' He must have had a deep thought look on his face, as Gwen questioned it.

"Arthur? What's wrong? You look like something's wrong."

"It's nothing." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Just thinking. "

Gwen smiled. "Well we all know that's bad for you Arthur. Wouldn't want Merlin thinking your not as big a prat as he thinks, now do we?" She asked innocently. Arthur looked at he with a complete gobsmacked look on his face. Gwen burst out laughing at her husbands facial expression. Merlin had told her it was funny to tease Arthur, but she hadn't realized how much fun it was too.

Arthur was about to comment back to her when the doors opened, revealing a tired looking Merlin. Not that he would ever admit to being worried for his servant -friend, but he really did look terrible.

"Sorry I'm late. The birth took longer than we thought it would." Merlin said, a little out of breath for running all the way for the lower town.

"That's alright Merlin." Gwen said. "How's the baby? Is the mother alright? What's the gender?"

"Yeah. It's it's a completely healthy baby boy. And the mother will make a full recovery." Merlin smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'll go and see how Mary's doing tomorrow. Maybe you can come with me Arthur, and see what's it going to be like when we have one of our own." Gwen said.

Arthur had been taking a sip of water from his almost empty goblet, spewing the water over the documents and looked at Gwen. Merlin and Gwen both laughed at the look on his face. He mouth was opening and closing like a fish, looking at both Merlin and Gwen. The two friends laughed together for what felt like the first time in a long time. Understanding passed through their eyes, promising to get together soon.

"I'm joking Arthur. Don't look at me like that." Arthur glare at her and Merlin, turning back to the wet paper on his desk, mumbling things nether servant nor Queen could here. Gwen smiled at Merlin again and went back to the paperwork. Merlin looked at two of the most important people in his life, enjoying a moment of silence to watch his friends.

Merlin quickly started to pick up the royal chambers, picking up Arthur's clothing and armor. Unknowing to him, the king and Queen were both watching hi from the corner of their eyes. They had noticed the Merlin they knew slowly losing his happiness, shoulders slumping like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. They were worried about their friend and wondered what was going on that they didn't know about.  
They watched him for a few more minutes, watching how he would sometimes flinch if he moved the wrong way. They looked at each other, deciding to talk to him later, and went back to the paper work. It was almost a hour later, the pile of paper slowly going down, and Merlin now sweeping the floor, when the door burst open once more. The three in the room jumped where they were, Merlin and Arthur into a defensive stance, when they saw it was a girl.

She was in a purple dress, fit for a princess, but her feet were bare. Her dark hair hung from her head in loose curls, he brown eyes searching the room for something. He eyes met Merlin's, breathe hitching in her chest, her eyes filling with tears, one dropping down her cheek.  
Merlin stood frozen in his spot, only seeing the girl by the door. "Freya?" His voiced cracked on the 'a' of her name, due to the tears now building up in his own eyes. The girl, Freya, ran towards Merlin, arms stretched out in front of her, slamming her body into his in a tight embrace. Merlin's arms automatically wrapped around the girls waist, holding on like she would disappear if he let go. He buried his head on to the crook of her neck, holding on even tighter when he caught her smell. Her face was buried in this chest, her arms wrapped around his back, clenching his brown jacket in fists hard enough to almost tear a hole in it.

The reunited couple stood there in silence, occasional sobs making its way to their throats and past their lips. Time seemed to stop at that moment. Nothing could bother this couple who were in their own little world.

Freya was the first to move away, leaning back to see Merlin's face. Tears ran down both of their faces, eyes red and puffy with happiness. "I've missed you." Whispered Freya. Fresh tears ran down Merlin's face as he took her face in his hands and placed a simple kiss on her lips. She kissed back, gently but firmly, letting him know she was really real.

The other couple in the room were shocked to say. But as they silently watched the two lovers be reunited for the first time in a long time, how they knew this they had no idea, they saw how much they two loved each other. They silently left, leaving the two to themselves. They would get answers from Merlin soon enough. As they were about to close the door, they heard voices.

"I've missed you too. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I promise. I will be with you for as long as you live. Through it all. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So how was it? please review to let me know.**


End file.
